creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitch
Story Glitch is, from what we know, not her real name, but that's the name she was given. Once a living breathing girl, going to school like any other, she got picked on for the majority of her life from when she was a little girl to her teen years. One day she was walking home, but little did she know she was being followed whilst walking through an abandoned carnival. It was dark and misty, ruined and monotone. Empty and cold. She looked a little confused, she never knew this place existed. Who was following her, but a group of kids hiding in the shadows. They were the ones that picked on her outside of school, they had been for years. Something hard hitting her in the back of the head, laughter is in the background. Footsteps coming closer, parts of her continued to get hit, stones that were laying around, hitting her over and over. These were the type of kids that didn't care what anyone thought. They didn't care what they did to anyone, they just liked seeing them get hurt. This crossed the line. One of the boys, Jamie, pushing her down onto the floor. Not only was it an abandoned carnival, but it was also a place where people left junk. One of the other boys, Calvin, grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her along the floor to where all the junk was. It didn't stop there, they wanted to at least have a little fun, nobody was around to stop them. Punching, kicking, hair grabbing. She tried screaming for help, begging them to stop. Then she felt it. A pain that would lead her to her death. Jamie had smashed an old laptop into her face, hitting her over and over, grabbing her hair and slamming her head into an old TV set. Circuit boards stabbing into her head, lodging into her brain. The boys snigger as they kick her one last time. Little did they know that someone was watching them. The boys walked away as if nothing happened. The figure watched, walking over to the girl on the floor, whoever this figure was, they weren't human. The girl on the brink of death, could faintly hear the footsteps of the figure "Please... just let me die" she said with all the strength she had left. She felt the figure pick her up, almost as if she was a rag doll. Chuckling was heard. "You'll do." They said as they placed their lips on hers. I know what you're thinking, weird I know. But that wasn't just a kiss, it filled the girl with some sort of dark energy. A demon. The figure letting her go. She didn't move, until her finger began to twitch. The demonic energy mixing with the circuit boards, electricity running through her body, making her jolt, sparks flowing around her body, becoming out of control causing her to glitch. Her body changing fully. Energy flowing around her. The rest is history. Targeting those, hacking others, crashing websites, driving others to insanity from brainwashing and mind tricks, always there. First thing you're on google, next thing you know you're watching suicide mouse over and over, you can't look away, you can't do anything. You're trapped. Personality: Glitch is split, she's usually really bubbly, positive vibes, but when something triggers her, all that happiness goes away, those pastel colors turn into pure darkness. Category:Female Category:OC Category:Unknown Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Tech Savvy Category:Glitch Category:Ageless